Cupcakes
by BKTheGoldenKnight
Summary: Bechloe One Shot. Beca wanted to make up for coming home late everyday.


**_Hello. So this is my first ever bechloe fanfic. Let me know what you think. :)_**

_Chloe: The dinner is in the fridge. I bought some cake too. See ya later. Love you._

Beca checked her phone and it was 2:03am. She felt bad for skipping another dinner with her girlfriend.

She quietly unlocked their apartment door and tiptoed to their bedroom. She poked her head in the room hoping that the redhead is already asleep so she wouldn't make up an explanation at this time of the night. She took her boxer shorts and tank top to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She looked at her girlfriend as she walked towards her side of the bed and smiled. She carefully tucked herself to bed, trying not to make so much noise. She kissed Chloe's forehead, faced the window then fell asleep.

Chloe woke up earlier than Beca. She was glad that the DJ made it home safely. Beca would usually stay at her bestfriend's for the night because she was too scared to go home late. She leaned in to kiss the DJ's shoulder. Then she nuzzled her hair hoping that the brunette would wake up.

Beca slightly opened her eyes and gently closed them again. She was half asleep. She brushed her cheek on the pillow.

"Hey." Beca said faintly keeping her eyes shut.

"What time did you get home last night?" She whispered.

"2 am. Sorry I wasn't able to-"

Chloe cut her off, "It's okay. You should've just slept at Jesse's apartment. I'm sure Aubrey wouldn't mind."

"I wanted to wake up next to you. And besides, I'm already here so."

Chloe couldn't help but smile. She bit her lip and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Why don't you face me so I could see that beautiful face of yours?"

"Can't move. Too sleepy."

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and positioned her elbow. She gazed at the DJ who was fast asleep.

Beca took a deep breath, "What time is it?"

"7:32 am"

Beca didn't answer instead she continued sleeping. After a few minutes, Chloe kissed her head.

"I need to get ready for work."

Beca raised her eyebrows in approval. Chloe got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Beca finally woke up. She reached for her phone to check the time. 9:08am.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She got a chance to talk to her girlfriend but she was too tired to keep up the conversation. She wanted to make it up to her.

She went to the kitchen to get herself some coffee. Her phone beeped.

_Chloe: Took the rest of the day off. Good thing I got permission from Fred. I'll be home soon. _

Beca smiled as she read the text message. She thought about baking cupcakes for Chloe. She knows how much Chloe loves them especially with cream cheese frosting.

She took out the ingredients and baking tools needed. She finished her coffee first before she started baking. After she made the batter, she put right amount of scoops on the cupcake tray and put them in the oven. While waiting for them to be baked, she ate the dinner Chloe set aside for her. She ate the cake too. The oven dinged and she took out the tray. The smell of the cupcake filled the room. She prepared the frosting. After finishing everything up, she left the cupcakes on the table and went straight to the bathroom for a shower.

Chloe opened the door then looked around to see if Beca was home. Then she heard that the shower was on.

"Babe! I'm home!" Chloe shouted. She caught the scent of the cupcakes and spotted them on the table. She wanted to take one but Beca saw her.

"AH! Those are for later." Beca pointed her finger and gave her a playful glare. Chloe smirked and put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright." She smiled and looked at Beca who was fresh from the shower. Beca wore her plain gray hoodie and sweatpants.

"So I heard you took the rest of the day off," she said as she dried her hair with a towel.

"I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day together. I mean it's Friday and we haven't really had time for each other this week." She shrugged and put on a sad smile.

Beca walked towards her. She held the redhead's hands. "I apologize for coming home late this week. It won't happen again. Let me make it up to you." She kissed the redhead's left forehand.

Chloe smiled brightly and whispered something in Beca's ear. Her eyes widened and a huge smile formed on her face. Chloe pulled back with a wide smile and waited for a reply.

Beca nodded and smiled, "Deal. I'm all yours, baby."

Chloe bit her lip. Beca leaned in to give her girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips. Chloe grabbed Beca's neck and pulled her closer. Beca held Chloe's waist and she slowly slid her hand under her sweater but Chloe slowly pulled back.

Chloe whispered, "Let me eat those cupcakes first and then," she kissed her on the lips, "you can do whatever you want."

Beca agreed. She took the plate of cupcakes and held Chloe's hand with her free hand. Beca sat down on the couch first and Chloe rested her legs on the brunette's lap while she ate the cupcakes. Beca turned on the TV but she fixed her eyes on her girlfriend.

Chloe moaned, "This is so good. You should like sell cupcakes."

"I bake cupcakes exclusively for Miss Chloe Beale. And besides I already like my job. Being the best girlfriend in the world."


End file.
